the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood and Petals Part 1 of 3: The Flower Arrives,
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Drama Edward Hyde FanFiction Hurt/Comfort Blood and Petals Part 1 of 3: The Flower Arrives, 4 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 a year ago Hello everybody and welcome to another three part fic from yours truly! I've been looking forward to giving all of you this fic for quite some time now, so I hope that you will all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it for all of you. X3 Disclaimer: Jekyll and Hyde is owned by Robert Louis Stevenson and The Glass Scientists is owned by Sabrina Contugno. No warnings for this part, but they will come along in later parts. So I guess you could call that your warning for this story. ENJOY! ------------------------------------------------------------------ It was the middle of spring for the wonderful city of London, as the sun shone and smiled in the sky. People chatted and walked with other people on every street, the flowers within the parks bloomed beautifully beneath the sunlight and the many shops thrived with customers. But within one of the many carriages that were travelling through the city's many streets, two men of science; one lanky and one chubby, were returning home from picking up a new exotic flower for their extravagent and fascinating collection, the flower now potted and caged in the thin man's lap. The trotting of the horse's hooves against the cobblestone road and the loud snapping of the driver's whip filled the carriage, as the men watched the houses and people pass them by before their very eyes, until the carriage finally came to a hault before a large building. The Society For Arcane Sciences! "You've really got to wonder how this place is still standing with how much money is needed to keep it alive, Bird!" The thin man cheekilycommented, as he carefully passed the caged flower to his friend and got out of the carriage, a cheerful smirk upon his face while the coat tails of his dark coat swayed in the gentle breeze of spring. "Isn't it obvious? The good doctor kindly charms the money out of people's pockets, Archer!" Bird jokingly retorted, a hearty laugh escaping him. The bigger man then carefully handed the caged flower back over to Archer and stepped out of of the carriage. They had worked hard to obtain such a fresh specimen. Archer quietly held the flower's cage in his hands as he and Bird stared up in honest at The Society, their eyes wandering over the exterior of their large home. White coloured The Society's walls, while many windows, some of which were covered by soft curtains, decorated the front of the building. At the top of the building, a number of chimneys were puffing out smoke around the red, blue and white flag which swayed proudly in the winds. But if you looked behind the smoke and the union jack, you would behold the insanity in the back. The massive telescope and the other strange pieces of The Society's behind were quite the contrast to the building's front. And to finish the entire place off, The Society For Arcane Sciences' symbol stood; winged and golden, above and in front of the large front double doors of the building. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold. And after a moment of admiring their home, the two men finally entered, Bird pushing the doors apart so that his friend could enter without accidently dropping their precious plant, revealing the long and beautifully lit main hall. They quietly walked down the scientific and macabre hall, eyes darting over the insane items that had been collected by their fellow scientists and put on display beside the crimson carpet, along with the gigantic prehistoric skeleton hanging above them with a fond expression upon their faces. But as they approached the stairs at the end of the hall, intent on heading straight to their quarters to begin testing and experimenting upon the plant, a number of their fellow scientists rushed over to greet Archer and Bird with happy smiles upon their faces and curious questions upon their tongues. "What's the name of this plant?" "What are you planning to use it for?" "May I borrow some of its petals for my own research?" Such questions were thrown at the two men at rapid speeds, yet even though they attempted to answer them, the ruckus caused by their arrival had grabbed the attention of another. A man of great importance to The Society. The double doors at the top of the stairs were thrown open, grabbing everyones' attention as a dark office and a tall brunette were revealed to them, who stepped outside of the room with his hands behind his back and a curious and soft expression upon his pale face. "What's going on out here?" The tall bruntte questioned in a soft and cheerful voice, his sparkling ruby eyes looking over them all. "I'm sorry we disturbed your work, Dr Jekyll, but it seems our return gained the attention of some of our fellow scientists." Bird calmly apologised, smiling a cheerful smile up at the tall brunette as he spoke. Meanwhile, the good doctor quietly walked down the stairs and over to the small crowd of lodgers, who quickly stepped aside as Jekyll approached the two men, until his ruby eyes finally landed upon the mysterious and precious flower in Archer's hands; tilting his head slightly and pointing a single elegant finger at said flower. "I presume that this is what you are all so curious about?" Dr Jekyll calmly questioned, his eyes wandering from the flower's plain pot, up the dark green stem and then to the beautiful black and yellow petals that circled around the center three times. All of the curious lodgers quietly nodded. "We were trying to explain to them what it was, but they just kept asking us questions faster than we could answer them." Archer explained to the good doctor, though his tone showed no ill will towards his fellow lodgers. Dr Jekyll looked at Archer, and then at Bird, before taking two steps away from them. "Well now, Mr Archer, Mr Bird, now that everyone is quiet, please do explain to us what you have brought back with you." The good doctor softly encouraged, smiling a gentlemanly smile at the two men, as the thinner of the two men quietly nodded, stepped forward and began his explaination. "Well me and Bird had this rare flower shipped in from Japan. Pretty expensive, I know, but it was bloody worth it to get a plant like this. They call this treasure..." Archer lifted the cage up higher in his hands, allowing the lodgers and Dr Jekyll to get a better look at the potted plant, some of them stepping closer to take a peak through the strong bars of the cage. "...a Hanahaki Flower. There's a bunch of tales about what it can do to people. Bird and I heard about all of this, and we couldn't help but get our hands on one of these beauties to add to the collection." Archer finished, smirking proudly, while the other lodgers and Dr Jekyll stared in amazement at the mysterious flower. Everyone continued to stare in awe at the flower for a minute longer, before Archer and Bird finally bid everyone goodbye, quietly walked up the stairs and then entered their botanical quarters. The other lodgers returned to their own quarters not long after that; muttering and gossiping with each other, while Dr Jekyll quietly watched them leave beneath the skeletal giant hanging above him. Silence fell upon the main hall, as Dr Jekyll smiled at those he had helped, before he turned around and walked back up the few stairs leading upto the double doors of his office. But as he approached his office...a familiar voice spoke. "What a fascinating flower~ I wonder if yours truly could somehow get a better look at it~" Suddenly his shadow began to morph and twist, before splitting apart on the stairs, the good doctor groaning and rolling his eyes at the voice's words, before he quietly walked into his dark and lonely office and closed the doors behind him. "You're not going near that flower, Hyde." The good doctor sternly retorted as he sat down in his comfortable chair behind his paper and book covered desk. He could have sworn that the name had rang a bell somewhere deep inside his mind, yet he couldn't for the life of him remember from where he had first heard it Meanwhile, a strange shadow; grinning and chuckling, rushed across the floor of the good doctor's office and over to the fancy mirror next to Dr Jekyll's desk, and after silently peaking it's head out of the floor, the shadow ducked back into the floor and then leaped into the mirror. The glass rippled and swayed like water around it's short form until the shadow was out of sight and inside the mirror. And a moment later, a short figure slowly faded into the mirror; messy blonde hair, piercing emerald eyes and pale skin like marble, who was dressed up in a green and fancy attire identical to that which was on Dr Jekyll's taller form. "Oh come on, Henry, it's just a flower~ A very beautiful flower, but a flower none the less~" Hyde purred out, a wide grin stretching his lips as he looked at the good doctor from the cage of a mirror that he resided within. "I mean what could possibly go wrong~?" "Hyde you know my answer, and my answer is no. Just forget that flower and allow me to continue my work." Henry firmly retorted through gritted teeth, before he continued on with the work he had left upon his desk. But at the unwanted answer, the madman pouted in irritation. His emerald eyes narrowed and fixed upon the good doctor's form; wandering up and wandering down, as if to amuse himself with Henry's beautiful body, yet after a moment, an idea suddenly popped into Hyde's mind. His face softened and the grin upon his lips slowly morphed into a warm smile, before he quietly stepped out of the mirror and floated over and around Henry. His pale skin glowed white, while the madman's ethereal form glowed several shades of green, the wisps at the end of his body trailing behind him and encircling Henry until Hyde was all that the good doctor saw. "Alright Henry. I promise I won't go anywhere near that flower and I won't talk about it anymore." Hyde softly uttered to the good doctor, who quietly raised his head and stared at the madman with a sceptical look and an eyebrow raised upon his handsome face. "Really?" He bluntly questioned. "Yes Henry. I'll avoid that flower like the plague if it kills us." ------------------------------------------------------------------ The moon had finally risen above the city of London; glowing white and whole, as most of the lodgers residing inside The Society were now in peaceful slumber. It seemed so very quiet within the building, at least when compared to that of the madness that played out during the day, though of course, not everyone would get a peaceful night's sleep. An eerie green glow illuminated Dr Jekyll's desk as he held up a glass vial to his face and stared intently at it's familiar contents; smoke oozing from the top and bubbles forming and popping at the surface of his sinful concoction, while an unreadable expression painted his tired and pale face. "Come on, doctor, it isn't going to drink itself~" The madman purred to the good doctor, as he waited with devilish anticipation for the inevitable transformation to take both him and Dr Jekyll by the throat. Letting out a resigned sigh, and with his ruby eyes and the small bags beneath them illuminated by the glowing formula, Henry gave Hyde one final glance from the corners of his eyes. The doctor's earlier warning about the flower shined in his eyes in that moment, forcing the madman to silently raise his hands up in defense. And then finally, the doctor quietly consumed the formula, letting it burn his throat as Hyde watched on with an excited grin. His time to shine had finally arrived! Familiar fires ignited by the concoction filled the two halves, before something stronger than gravity yanked them apart and then meshed them together; breaking them, combining them and then once again pulling the two halves apart from each other, both of them writhing, screaming and sobbing in agony as the transformation reaped through them. But after suffering through what felt like death...the two halves finally swapped places. Panting heavily and opening his eyes, Hyde was now sitting upon his knees as the formula streamed like tears from his eyes and oozed like spit from his slightly parted and grin covered lips, while the doctor now stood and watched Hyde from within the mirror; ruby eyes staring from the corners and his soft lips stretched into a small frown. Sometimes the agony the madman suffered through whenever they transformed was difficult to witness for Henry, though of course, the good doctor kept quiet about such thoughts. And besides, Hyde probably didn't feel the same way when he watched the good doctor suffer through the same agony. And after his lungs were filled back up with sweet air, the formula now staining the carpet beneath him, the madman stood up and ran over to their shared closet; plucking out his black and green clothes, changing into them and then throwing Henry's inside the closet. It was all done with familiarity and energy that the doctor had not failed to notice as he stole glances at Hyde while he dressed himself. He looked himself up and down twice, felt that he was properly dressed for the occassion, and then sneaked out of the doctor's office; heart racing with excitement and his lips stretched from ear to ear in a grin...only to then turn right towards the single door leading into Archer and Bird's botanical lab. "Hyde what on Earth are you doing? Go outside now!" Henry hastily snapped, panic and anger thick in his voice, as he rushed across the wall and stood in front of the door; blocking the way and standing his ground. There was no way he could allow the madman to get near that--! But Hyde just ignored his prescence, slowly opened the door and then snook inside Archer and Bird's quarters. The main light was turned off, the two men's exotic plants silent beneath their partly dimmed spotlights, while the lodgers slept peacefully in their big bunk beds on the far right of their garden quarters. Hyde slowly and carefully closed behind himself, his eyes wandering from plant to plant in search of the mysterious flower which had so easily peaked the madman's curiousity. He could have sworn that the flower was familiar and he was certain that Henry felt the same on the subject. "Hyde leave this room now! I'm warning you!" He wanted to know what it was and he would be damned if Henry was going to stop him! "You need to get out of there now, Hyde!" The madman's eyes searched and searched and searched, trying to lock upon the flower as he slowly and sneakily moved further and further into the room, while Henry's panicked voice grew louder and louder, filling his mind with warnings and with pleads, yet Hyde continued to ignore them over and over again. But then finally...Hyde saw what he seeked. There upon the wooden desk, still trapped inside it's cage and watched under a dim light of it's own was the Hanahaki Flower, it's many small black and yellow petals repeatedly encircling around the center, as Hyde stared in awe at the mysterious flower and then quietly creeped over to Archer and Bird's desk. "Hyde stop this! Get away from that flower!" But the madman drew closer and was soon standing in front of the caged flower; silent and curious, the thin metal bars the only thing remaining between Hyde and the flower. He couldn't help but frown at the state the flower was in; trapped and alone. It so easily pulled at his heart, pity filling Hyde's emerald eyes as he stared sadly at the beautiful Hanahaki Flower. In a way they were the same. "Edward please! You've seen the flower, now get out of there!" But Hyde refused to listen to the doctor. What could a flower possibly do to him? He quietly reached out with one hand and pulled the cage's door aside to peer inside at the flower, even as Henry desperately tried to regain control of their body and pull them away, fear clenching around his heart. But it was already too late to stop Hyde. "Such an interesting--" Every happened so fast after that. The flower blasted it's vile pollen into Hyde's pale face, his mouth and nose suddenly filled wtih the virus as he let out a loud gasp of shock as he hastily backed away from the desk; coughing and coughing, trying to rid himself of the accursed pollen as his emerald eyes tried to glare daggers at the flower when all he could see was a blurry mix of black, yellow and brown. But within seconds things only grew worse, as his stomach was pierced by a sudden and overwhelming agony, forcing the poor madman to his knees as he clutched at his stomach with trembling hands; tears in his eyes and his teeth digging into his lower lip, yet before he could say or do anything Hyde was forced to violently wretch, his vision growing blurrier and his head growing lighter. "Oh god! Edward! Edward breathe! Breathe for me! Please!" He couldn't breathe! He so desperately wanted to breathe but he couldn't stop vomitting and vomitting! He was being squeezed and squeezed until there was nothing left of him to take! All he could see was an unending red, black and yellow dotted across his vision as he continued to wretch all over the floor, the lights suddenly flashing across his vision as new voices filled his ears, yet before he could realise what was happening around him...unconsciousness finally had the poor blonde in it's vicious and agonising clutches. The only thing he could make in his final moments of consciousness was Henry uttering a single word; concern and fear filling his voice to the brim. "Edward!!!" ------------------------------------------------------------------ To Be Continued... ------------------------------------------------------------------ Yes readers, I have once again put my favourite boy in a horrible situation for your entertainment. I do hope that I didn't give too many people a heart attack over that cliffhanger. Remember to leave your thoughts and feedback in the comment section down below, before you go, and stay tuned for part two of Blood and Petals! X3 BYE! BYE! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Setae • a year ago Well, I learned something new today, what Hanahaki disease is. I think I know where this is going. I’m not used to giving feedback, so I don’t know, have some thoughts: - Henry, what did you think would happen trusting Hyde, you dumbass. - I really like Jekyll and Hyde’s dynamic. It feels like you got it pretty accurate from the comic. - And what we see of the Lodgers too. “-as his emerald eyes tried to glare daggers at the flower-“ I just liked this sentence. - There are some passages where I think you should break the sentences up a bit more. Punctuation instead of commas, otherwise keep the words. I find it easier to read that way, I’m not a writer. - Are there any complications with Hanahaki when the person can switch bodies? I’m intrigued. So, yeah, that’s what I immedially got. 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • a year ago I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the first part, Astrid. I can't say anything about the disease at the moment, since that would involve spoiling the rest of the fic, but rest assured that the details will be tackled. Also i'm glad that you liked how I wrote Henry and Hyde's dynamic, since I always worry about either of them straying from their comic counterparts when writing these fics...especially when it comes to Hyde. ^-^' 2 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Well, I think you’re doing a pretty good job of both of them. So you’ll have that. I look forward to the next installment. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • a year ago Thank you. X3 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy